Monarchy of Saint Beñat and Argiñe
The Co-Princes of Saint Beñat and Argiñe are the ecclesiastical monarchs of Saint Beñat and Argiñe. The monarchs' titles are Co-Prince or Co-Princess. The monarchy is divided between a male and female of the House of Ibarra. Rights to the throne are generally passed down from parent to child, but the royal family has been known to elect a co-monarch though varying methods when an heir is unclear or unfavorable. The newest co-monarch and co-head of state, Co-Prince Eguzki, ascended the throne upon the sudden death of his grandfather, Co-Prince Aingeru VI, on Florus 3, 2017. Co-Princess Kistiñe III is the great aunt of Eguzki and has held the position since Prairius 25, 1984. She was given the crown following the abdication of her mother, Co-Princess Kattalin. Rules and procedures Sede Vacante In the event that a conclave is required and there is a vacancy in at least one of the royal seats, the nation seemingly shuts down for the time in-between. Laws cannot be signed during this period and no new appointments or ecclesiastical declarations may be made. While a long delay has never occurred, if the majority of members of the voting body are somehow incapacitated or if the seat is left vacant for one year, the former Co-Prince's closest eligible relative will take the crown until the conclave makes a decision. Selection of the heir The choosing of the successor to a Co-Prince who has abdicated or died varies, but usually follows some general principles. If the monarch has not named a valid successor before death, his/her will will be read to determine how the individual wants his/her successor to be chosen. In the event that no will was left, the will of the that Co-Prince's predecessor will be used (this process repeats until a will is found). Generally, those listed on the will will meet in secret at a secure location and vote four times per day. In order to win the crown, a person must gain the approval of at least 3/5 of those voting. Only those from the royal family of the correct sex and are of at least 25 years of age may rule, but the conclave may choose a regent to reign until the preferred heir comes of age. Very little is known about how the conclaves are run; however, has been made public that the electors write their votes on a large sheet of paper in the middle of a room with all the candidates' names on it. The paper is then burned after the voting session has concluded. Removal of the monarch The process of removing a reigning Co-Prince is spelled out in the Fifty-first Amendment of the nation's constitution. In the event that a sovereign is no longer favored, the Apostles and the twelve closest members of the royal family in relation to the monarch in question who are at least 19 years old may sign a decree to dethrone the monarch. Dethronement requires 2/3 approval from those deciding on the matter and has only happened twice. *''Within House of Ibarra only'' **''Within House of Ibarra who is also an archduke / archduchess only'' Category:Saint Beñat and Argiñe